L'Homme de ses Rêves
by Jennifer Guerin
Summary: Violet fait des rêves perturbants, Cooper ne comprends pas et tout le monde s'emmêlent. Trad de TV-Matchmaker
1. Ce n'est pas sa chambre

Me revoici toujours avec une histoire sur mon couple favori, Violet et Cooper. J'espère que vous serez nombreux à venir lire cette fanfiction.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Ce n'est pas sa chambre**

Ses yeux s'ouvrient et la lumière évidente de l'extérieur la fit les refermer immédiatement. Elle tira la couverture sur sa tête et fit une pause. Ce n'était pas sa couette. Elle s'assit, bravant la lumière du soleil. Ce n'était pas sa chambre. Ca avait tout d'une chambre d'homme. Elle était dans la chambre d'un homme. Dans son lit ! Elle vérifia sous les couvertures sur un pressentiment. Elle était dans le lit d'un homme, nue ! Oh merdre, merde, merde. La chambre lui semblait vaguement familière, ce qui signifiait qu'elle était déjà venue ici, ce qui voulait dire que c'était un ami. L'homme était un ami. Oh mon dieu ! Elle avait couché avec l'un de ses amis ! Elle vit une chemise suspendue à une chaise et s'en empara. Cela devait être à lui puisqu'elle était trop grande pour elle. Elle regarda autour d'elle mais ne vit aucun de ses vêtements, alors réalisant qu'elle était debout nue au milieu de la chambre d'un homme, elle enfila la chemise rapidement

Elle fit quelques pas dans la pièce, se creusant la tête pour trouver un indice sur qui était l'homme. Une odeur lui parvint d'une autre pièce. Il lui faisait un petit déjeuner ! Et les Bee Gees se firent entendre. Elle rit, parce qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui écoutait les Bee Gees aussi tôt le matin. Cooper lui avait dit... Cooper ! Oh mon dieu ! Ce n'était pas arrivé ; elle n'avait pas couché avec Cooper. Elle avait du venir dormir. Lui était sur le divan. Voilà ce qui était arrivé ; elle avait dormi dans son lit, nue. Oh mon dieu, elle avait couché avec Cooper. Elle regarda autour d'elle dans la chambre mais il n'y avait aucune échappatoir. Sauf si elle sautait par la fenêtre, dans ce cas elle mourrait probablement. En réalité, cela ne semblait pas si terrible.

D'abord, elle essaya de recouvrer son calme. Tout allait bien se passer, elle alait entrer dans la cuisine et ils parleraient rationnellement. Ils reconnaîtraient tous les deux que c'était une énorme erreur et continueraient à vivre leur vie. Il lui faisait son petit déjeuner. Elle portait sa chemise. Elle avait couché avec Cooper !

Elle envisagea de s'enfuir, mais se rappela que les seuls vêtements qu'elle portait était la chemise de Cooper. Alors, respirant profondément, elle sortit de la chambre. Alors qu'elle atteignait la porte de la cuisine, elle l'entendit fredonner 'To Love Somebody'. Il retourna négligement un pancake, puis se tourna et la vit.

"Hey," souria-t-il.

C'était comme magique. Elle n'était plus effrayée désormais, elle ne projettait plus de discours dans sa tête, elle était bien. Et c'était une sensation agréable.

Il tendit la main et elle se rapprocha. Ses bras entourèrent sa taille. Elle sourit alors qu'il embrassait ses cheveux.

"Vi ?" dit-il.

"Hum..." Elle recula pour le regarder.

"Tu as vraiment une sale tête le matin."

"Oh la ferme." Elle se pencha et l'embrassa. Et il lui rendit son baiser. Durant une fraction de seconde, elle se souvint que c'était Cooper. Elle embrassait Cooper ! Mais elle se rendit compte que ça ne la dérangeait pas tant que ça. En fait, elle ne pensait pas s'être sentie plus chez elle qu'à cet instant.

Il recula brusquement. "Merde, j'ai brûlé le pancake."

Violet s'assit soudainement. Elle était dans sa chambre. La sienne. Elle portait ses vêtements, et pouvait voir ceux qu'elle portait la veille. D'accord, c'était juste un rêve. Elle n'avait pas vraiment couché avec Cooper. Merde ! Elle avait rêvé qu'elle couchait avec Cooper ! Elle se couvrit le visage de ses mains. Oh mon dieu. Oh mon dieu. Oh mon dieu. Le rêve, il... il était là. Elle ne serait plus jamais capable de lui parler à nouveau sans revoir ce baiser. Et le sexe... Attendez, il n'y en avait en réalité pas eut ! Elle avait seulement rêvé du lendemain. Elle était une idiote, elle ne pouvait même pas rêver de sexe ! Elle enfuit son visage dans son oreiller. Quelles étaient les chances qu'elle ferme les yeux et meurt ? Trop mince. Soupirant, elle sortit de son lit. Peut-être qu'une très longue douche l'aiderait.


	2. C'était juste un rêve

Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu le premier chapitre de cette histoire, et plus particulièrement Pedibus et Sam pour m'avoir laissé une review.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : C'était juste un rêve**

"Désolé, je suis en retard," répéta-t-elle alors qu'elle se précipitait dans la salle de réunion. Elle ne l'était pas vraiment ; elle voulait éviter la conversation du matin, le café et les marques d'amitié. C'était troublant, le _'je t'ai embrassé dans mon rêve, et j'ai aimé ça'_ se rejouait dans son esprit à chaque instant. Cinq visages se levèrent pour la saluer, un particulièrement heureux. Elle ne pouvait pas le regarder dans les yeux sans devenir de la même couleur de cheveux d'Addison. Ca allait être une longue, longue journée et elle la détestait déjà.

"Comme je le disais, nous sommes occupés aujourd'hui. Alors pourrions-nous s'il vous plaît agir plus comme des professionnels et moins comme des lycéens ?" demanda Naomi en regardant tout le monde de manière significative.

"Doit-on être offensés ou flattés ?" chuchota Cooper en se penchant alors que Naomi continuait à parler.

"Je dois y'aller, hum, j'ai besoin de me préparer pour mes patients. Journée chargée. A plus tard." Elle a presque couru hors de la pièce avant de ralentir d'elle même parce que s'il elle ne le faisait pas, elle pourait trébucher. C'est pourquoi elle détestait cette journée. Elle sortit calmement, essayant d'oublier que tous les regards étaient tournés vers elle.

Elle était en train de faire du café dans la salle de repos lorsque Naomi arriva. C'était agréable d'être seule pour un moment. La solitude peut être une bonne chose, c'est une chose qu'elle disait à ses patients. Bien qu'elle ne soit pas certaine de le croire en réalité. Puis elle se souvint de tous le moments qu'elle avait passé avec lui jusqu'ici. Mon dieu, ils passaient des journées entières ensemble. Ce n'était pas vraiment une grande pièce. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas avoir rêvé de Bill ? Sérieusement, cela aurait probablement été plus sympa. Oui, certainement. Et avec moins de conséquence.

"Tu as besoin de voir quelqu'un ? Je te le demande en tant qu'amie. Tu vas bien ? Je t'ai entendu dire que c'était tout à fait commun pour des psys de voir des psys," sourit Naomi avec bienveillance.

Elle secoua la tête. "Je vais bien. J'ai juste mal dormi. Fatiguée. Mais maintenant, j'ai besoin d'un café. Mmm... Ca va !" ajouta-t-elle en voyant Naomi la regarder douteusement. Elle évita son regard alors qu'elle rangeait le lait dans le réfrigérateur.

Elle soupira ; elle pouvait le dire à une personne, pas vrai ? Elle avait le droit. Une personne pour lui dire qu'elle n'était pas folle, ou qui l'aide du moins à éviter Cooper pendant une semaine.

"J'ai fais un rêve." Elle regarda Naomi, qui la regardait, confuse.

"D'accord."

"J'ai fais un rêve... avec Cooper." Elle rougit en fixant ses mains.

"Oh," Naomi s'arrêta quelques secondes puis comprit. "Oh !" Elle lui sourit diaboliquement.

"Oh quoi ?" Addison entra et ce dirigea directement vers le café.

"Violet a fait un rêve sexuel avec Cooper."

"Naomi !" Ce n'était pas prévu, elle n'obtiendrait pas de conseils de Naomi. Trop de personnes étaient au courant. Avec la chance qu'elle avait, quelqu'un d'autre allait bientôt arriver. Elle détestait vraiment cette journée.

"Oh !" Addison sourit de la même façon diabolique que Naomi. Quoi ? Avaient-elles apris ça à l'école de médecine ou quoi ?

D'accord, très bien, Addison pouvait savoir. "Je n'ai pas rêvé de 'sexe'." Elle ne supportait pas ce mot, du moins, pas dans le même contexte que Cooper.

Addison regarda Naomi. "Pourquoi elle chuchote ?"

"Parce que c'est Cooper." N'était-ce pas évident ?

Elle respira profondément, et avala une grande gorgée de café. Si elle en avait parlé, comme un rêve, cela semblait plus qu'un rêve. Ressemblant à la réalité. C'était un excellent raisonnement. Elle l'espérait.

"Je me suis réveillée chez lui. Nue. Et il me faisait un petit déjeuner. Et chantait une chanson des Bee Gees. J'étais heureuse, aimée. Dans mon rêve."

Les deux femmes la regardaient avec tellement d'attention, comme si elle était de retour au lycée avec un énorme bouton sur le visage. "Alors, c'est vraiment fini avec Allan ?" demanda Naomi.

"Et Bill, on dirait," rit Addison.

"Je ne suis pas amoureuse de Cooper. C'était juste un rêve. Je suis pathétique. Je devrais y'aller maintenant, Pancake Man attends." Elle quitta la pièce, laissant Naomi et Addison rirent d'elle. Elle n'était définitivement pas amoureuse de Cooper. C'était juste ridicule. Elle était seulement privée de sexe et d'amour. C'est tout. C'était juste une chose qui lui manquait. Mon dieu, elle avait besoin de s'envoyer en l'air.


	3. C'était sa journée

Je suis désolé pour la petitesse des chapitres mais c'est une traduction, alors je ne peux rien y faire. A bientôt !

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : C'était sa journée**

Cooper était inquiet pour Violet. Elle agissait d'une façon étrange, un peu folle. Enfin, plus étrange et folle que d'habitude. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas de bébé malade ou de gamin de 8 ans de qui s'occuper ainsi il passerait inutilement sa matinée à subtilement la traquer. Il marcha nonchalement vers la salle de repos lorsqu'il entendit sa phrase.

"Je me suis réveillée chez lui. Nue. Et il me faisait un petit déjeuner."

Après s'être soudainement arrêté, il fonça à toute vitesse dans son bureau, la peine se lisant sur son visage. Ce n'était pas OK ; elle n'était pas supposée retourner avec Allan. C'était Allan, d'accord ? Violet ne couchait pas avec n'importe qui. Elle n'était pas lui. Quoi que ce soit, ce n'était pas bon. Elle était supposée enfin l'oublier et ensuite Cooper entrerait en scène. Pourquoi ça ne marchait pas comme il voulait ?

"Ouh ouh ! " le secoua Sam pour le réveiller de son cauchemar éveillé, après qu'il lui ait fonçé dessus.

"Cooper. Est-ce que ca va ? Une conquête d'internet t'a encore volé ta voiture ?" Pete apparut à côté de lui.

Sam rit. Cooper leur sourit sarcastiquement avant de retrouver son expression peinée.

"Je crois que Violet a couché avec Allan."

Les deux hommes se regardèrent avant de soupirer. "Violet est une grande fille, Cooper."

Il fit un signe alentour avec sa main. "Il va juste la faire souffir encore !" L'expression peinée sur son visage s'intensifia. Il voulait juste se réfugier dans son bureau et hurler. Mais il ne pouvait pas ; parce qu'il était un homme. Et à cet instant, être un homme craignait vraiment.

"Elle doit faire ses propres choix," dit Sam. Et il soupira. Il accepta, mais il maintenait qu'elle continuerait à prendre de mauvaises décisions. Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit son choix. Ce jour aurait du être aujourd'hui. C'était sa journée. Comment avait-il pu se transformer en journée d'Allan ?"

Peter le regarda avec curiostié, et commenca à rire. "Je ne peux pas croire que nous avons manqué ça !"

Cooper secoua la tête. Non, Pete avait tort, vraiment tort. Cooper était extrêmement doué pour cacher ses sentiments pour Violet. Et aucun gourou pratiquant une médecine alternative n'était capable de lire dans son esprit. Que les autres sachents compliqueraient plus encore les choses. Bien qu'Allan l'ait déjà fait.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on a manqué ?" Le regard de Sam passait de Pete à lui.

Pete le désigna. "Copper. Il a le béguin pour..."

Ses joues se colorèrent sous la colère. Un bИguin ! Quel âge Pete pensait avoir ? Douze ans ? "Ce n'est pas..." Il rougit furieusement. Voilà oû il était, au milieu du couloir, admettant son amour. Et ce n'était même pas à elle.

Sam le regarda, étonné. "Toi." Il s'arrêta pour rassembler ses pensées. "Tu l'aimes ?"

Cooper haussa les épaules, et Sam recula en secouant la tête alors que Pete souriait. "Oê sommes-nous ? A l'école primaire ? Donc tu es amoureux d'elle."

Cooper dû faire de son mieux pour ne pas hurler. "Ce n'est pas... c'est Violet !"

Sam acquiesça, d'accord. "C'est Violet." Puis il se tourna vers Cooper. "Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?"

Il ne savait pas vraiment. C'était supposé être sa journée. Mais il était toujours ami avec Violet, alors si elle choississait Allan... alors ce serait Allan. Il devait lui parler. Peut-être essayait-elle de le trouver maintenant, pleurant parce qu'il lui avait brisé le coeur une fois encore. L'idée de tabasser Allan lui fit se sentir un peu mieux et il décida que peut-être son jour viendrait bientôt. En attendant, pleurer dans son bureau semblait toujours être la meilleure idée. Parce qu'il était un homme, et les toilettes n'étaient pas l'endroit le plus sûr pour quoi que ce soit de privé.


	4. C'était interdit

**Chapitre 4 : C'était interdit**

Eviter était un art, décida-t-elle. Et elle était foutuement bonne à ce jeu là. Il était 14h30 et elle avait déjà reçu trois patients, six appels et pris un café pour l'éviter. Elle passait son temps enfermée dans son bureau, porte close et rideaux fermés. Oui, c'était une vie merveilleuse. Tout ce qu'elle devait faire c'était continuer comme ça le reste de sa vie. Ou, au moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle oublie définitevement le baiser. Ce qui n'arrivera sans doute jamais. Parce que lorsqu'elle était seule dans son bureau, porte fermée et rideaux baissés, elle se laissait envahir par le souvenir et c'était vraiment un super baiser. Un vraiment, vraiment, grand baiser...

Non. Stop. Rembobinage. Ce n'était pas un bon baiser parce que a) c'était un baiser rêvé et b) c'était Cooper ! Cooper l'accro au sexe. Elle avait rêvé d'un accro au sexe et il n'y avait même pas eu de sexe. Mon dieu, elle allait vraiment mal et elle avait besoin d'arrêter de penser à ça. Parce qu'y penser la conduirait à penser au baiser. Le vraiment vrraiment mauvais (étonnant) baiser.

Elle posa ses paumes sur son bureau dans l'espoir de reprendre le contrôle d'elle même mais ça ne marchait pas et elle se sentait stupide. Bien, ce n'était la raison pour laquelle elle se sentait stupide. C'était plus parce qu'elle avait rêvé de son meilleur ami et pas d'une manière dont elle pourrait en parler normalement.

Elle posa sa tête sur le bureau et vit l'entrée vide, excepté Dell à la réception. C'était sa chance ! Elle sortit du bureau, espérant que tous les autres étaient occupés à travailler. Ce qu'elle était censée devoir être en train de faire, mais c'était difficile avec les baisers et les rêves et son meilleur qui occupaient son esprit. Non ! Elle n'y pensait pas. C'était interdit.

"Dell !" dit-elle, un sourire étincelant sur le visage. Ce n'était pas un vrai sourire, c'était celui qu'elle utilisait lorsqu'elle voulait que les autres pensent qu'elle savait ce qu'elle faisait.

"Violet, j'ai quelque chose pour toi," dit Dell en sortant de sous le bureau. C'était bien. Il avait une pile de dossier qu'elle trierait dans son bureau avec la porte fermée et les rideaux baissés jusqu'à ce que tout le monde soit partis.

Son sourire s'effaça lorsqu'il sortit une grande boite et enleva le couvercle. "Gâteau double j'ai-rêvé-de-sexe-avec-mon-meilleur-ami chocolat." Il souriait et elle eut envie de lui faire du mal.

"Ce n'est pas drôle et quelqu'un pourrait t'entendre ! Comment le sais-tu, d'abord ?" chuchota-t-elle en se penchant que le bureau puis quelqu'un marcha derrière elle et parla, la dernière personne qu'elle voulait voir, entendre ou même juste croiser.

Cooper était debout à côté d'elle, elle respira profondément parce qu'il était la première personne qu'elle irait voir si cela concernait quelqu'un d'autre mais c'était lui et elle ne pouvait pas lui parler de lui. Et elle avait besoin d'arrêter de penser à de longues phrases parce qu'elle se sentait nauséeuse.

"Violet, est-ce que ça va ? Tu as agis bizarrement toute le journée," demanda-t-il en posant sa main sur son épaule. Elle se crispa et Dell se tourna pour rire. Cretin !

Elle se tourna et lui fit son plus beau sourire sauf que cela n'a pas vraiment marché car lorsqu'il la regardait comme ça, elle repensait à son regard lorsqu'il faisait des pancakes. Et... Non ! Le rêve était interdit !

"Je vais bien Cooper, je suis juste occupée. Le travail. Tu devrais essayer quelque fois." Elle prit la boite et s'éloigna en grimaçant après ce qu'elle ait dit, elle pouvait le sentir en train de la fixer.

Elle était à mi-chemin de son bureau et de la sécurité d'une porte fermée lorsqu'elle vit Naomi marcher à sa rencontre. Elle lui prit le bras, la fit entrer dans le bureau et ferma la porte. Après avoir vérifié, et bien oui, Cooper la regardait toujours.

"Qu'est-ce que..." Naomi la fixait.

"Dell m'a donné le gâteau." Elle marchait devant elle, la boite dans ses mains. Et Naomi était toujours immobile à la regarder.

"Quoi ?"

"Il sait ! Et il m'a donné le gâteau ! Comment as-t-il su ?" Elle secouait la boite mais elle s'arrêta parce que c'était un gâteau et qu'elle ne voulait pas le gaspiller.

Le visage de Naomi se transforma comme si elle allait rire mais elle était assez intelligente pour savoir que ce n'était pas le mieux à faire. "J'ai pensé qu'il pourrait t'aider. Il ne va pas le dire à tout le monde !"

Elle marchait toujours, parce que Dell savait. Et plus de personnes savaient plus c'était réel et cela ne pouvait pas être réel parce que c'était Cooper et qu'un jour elle devrait le regarder de nouveau. La réalité était juste compliquée. Voilà pourquoi Bill était un choix beaucoup plus sûr. Elle maudit son subconscient d'avoir choisit le mauvais homme.


	5. Ca ne peut pas arriver

Encore et toujours merci à Pedibus, la seule qui m'apporte son soutien et m'encourage à continuer à traduire cette super petite histoire.

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Ca ne peut pas arriver**

Cooper regarda fixement sa porte close un moment avant de se tourner vers Dell, "Ca vient juste d'arriver ?"

Dell le regarda, mal à l'aise. "Hum... oui," sourit-il faiblement.

Cooper le regarda un instant avant de partir dans la direction de son propre bureau. Ce n'était pas très très bon. Elle l'évitait. Et Elle était revenue avec Allan. Et ce n'était définitivement pas sa journée ! En fait, ça craignait. L'amie Violet était mieux qu'aucune Violet mais il n'y avait pas d'ami. Il n'y avait aucune amie et aucune Violet et il voulait vraiment lui parler. Parce que lorsqu'ils ne se parlaient pas, les choses empiraient et il n'aimait pas ça.

--

Elle ouvrit les yeux et repoussa les couvertures. L'air froid la frappa de plein fouet et elle les ramena sur elle. Il gelait ! Oû était-elle, en Antarctique ? Elle fronça les sourcils, bougea dans le lit et frappa quelque chose. Quelque chose de chaud. Quelque chose avec des mains ! Elle paniqua alors qu'un bras se posait sur elle. Cela semblait familier.

"Nous avons le temps." Il marmonna dans son cou et elle comprit. Cooper ! Elle était dans un lit avec Cooper ! Encore ! Et il n'y avait toujours pas de sexe !

Il devait avoir sentit sa nervosité parce qu'il saisit sa main et entrelaça ses doigts aux siens, et elle entendit un faible tintement. Non. Certainement pas. Elle n'était pas, même pas peut-être, marié avec Cooper. Elle sentit un anneau à son annulaire. Elle était mariée à Cooper !

Elle était allongée là, fixant le plafond sombre, devenant dingue. Mais, il était vraiment très chaud. Et confortable. Et elle aimait un peu l'idée que ce soit ainsi chaque matin. Elle se blottit un peu plus dans ses bras et le sentit sourire dans ses cheveux. Elle s'arrêta. Merde. Elle avait besoin de faire pipi.

Elle brava le froid et repoussa les couvertures. Cooper se mit à grogner. Elle l'ignora, se recentrant sur elle-même. Elle était grosse. Vraiment, vraiment grosse. Avait-elle mangé la grand-mère de Dell ? Tout en se promettant de commencer un régime, elle se leva. Elle avait vraiment besoin d'aller au toilettes.

Alors qu'elle passait devant le miroir, elle s'arrêta. Principalement parce qu'elle ne marchait pas ; elle se dandinait. Elle n'était pas grosse. Elle était enceinte ! Enceinte jusqu'aux yeux. Oh mon dieu ! Elle regrettait de ne pas avoir manger la grand-mère de Dell. Merde ! Elle allait être mère. Elle était une future mère. Ca ne peut pas arriver. Elle n'était pas assez stable pour ça !

Elle marcha à pas mesurés vers la salle de bain. Flippant parce qu'elle était mariée et enceinte et parce qu'elle ne flippait pas vraiment en réalité.

Violet ouvrit les yeux. Ca ne peut pas juste arriver. Il n'y avait pas de raison que - Oh mon dieu ! Elle avait rêvé qu'elle était marié à Cooper ! Et qu'elle allait avoir un bébé. Elle gémit. Pourquoi Cooper ? Perdant tout espoir de se rendormir, et acceptant la possibilité qu'elle puisse être miraculeusement morte la veille, elle se mit à la recherce d'un café. Au fond du frigo, elle trouva une bouteille de vin ouverte. Elle soupesa ses options, puis se remplit un verre. Ca allait être une longue journée.


	6. Cela change tout pour toujours

**Chapitre 6 : Cela change tout pour toujours**

Les grands chapeaux aux larges bords sont les cadeaux offerts aux femmes par Dieu. C'est la chose parfaite si le besoin de se cacher s'impose. Violet sortit discrètement de l'ascenseur pour se diriger vers le bureau de Naomi après avoir, par coïcidence, manqué la réunion du matin. La réunion du matin était injustifiée de toute façon, c'était juste un groupe de personnes se réunissant pour débattre de tout ce qui est déjà sur le papier. Et cela signifiait être dans la même pièce que Cooper. Comment pourrait-elle le regarder de nouveau ? Elle était mariée à lui !

Dell avait essayé de lui parler, mais elle s'était détournée en passant devant lui. Elle espérait que ça signifierait Je-Ne-Peux-Pas-Te-Parler-Parce-Que-Je-Commence-A-Pleurer mais c'est possible qu'elle semble juste malpolie. Si elle voulait rester raisonnable alors toute interaction devait se limiter aux femmes. Particulièrement Naomi. Elle serait la plus à même de l'aider.

Elle voulut demander de l'aide en entrant mais le regard qu'on lui lança lui donna plus envie de s'enfuir. Elle fit demi-tour pour partir mais elle allait vraiment exploser si elle n'en parlait pas à quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui excluait la population masculine de l'Ocean Side Wellness et également Addison parce que... Et bien, juste parce que le bureau de Naomi était plus proche du sien pour s'epancher derrière une porte close et s'evaporer après qu'elle eut terminé sa confession.

Elle ferma la porte et se tourna vers Naomi, qui la fixait toujours, à la fois confuse et irritée. C'était vraiment un regard perfectionné. Elle tritura ses mains jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus supporter la douleur parce qu'elle ne savait pas comment avouer ce qu'elle voulait dire. Au moins ce n'était pas Cooper. Oh mon dieu, Cooper ! Cooper ne devrait jamais le découvrir parce que a) cela signifierait qu'elle devrait lui parler puisqu'elle ne pouvait même pas parler à Naomi, c'était une cause perdue et b) cela changerait tout pour toujours et c'était le changement qu'elle ne voulait pas parce que la seule constance dans sa vie (Cooper) changerait et quand cela signifie quelque chose, vous y tenez jusqu'à la mort.

"Je suis enceinte," lâcha-t-elle finalement et fut elle-même surprise par ce qu'elle venait de dire. Peut-être que ce n'était pas la meilleure façon, quoique...

"Quoi ?" dit Naomi un peu trop fort à son goût, parce que parler fort se répércutait dans tous les bureaux, y compris celui de Cooper, ce qui était une très mauvaise chose.

Cependant, en parler n'aboutissait toujours pas aux phrases complètes. "La nuit dernière. J'étais mariée. Et enceinte !" Et par un miracle Naomi comprit de quoi elle parlait.

Elle lui fit un sourire compatissant, et pour une fois, Violet ne rejeta pas la pitié. "Tu deviens un peu dingue. C'est juste un rêve, ça ne peut pas être si mal."

Quoi ? Ne comprenait-elle pas la complexité situtation ? C'était pire que l'affaire Bill Clinton !

"Oh, c'est mauvais. A différents niveaux." Elle se mordit la lèvre.

Naomi la regarda encore avant de comprendre que oui, c'était vraiment mauvais. Elle regarda rapidement par la fenêtre donnant sur le couloir avant de murmurer, "Cooper ?"

Elle acquiesça. Oui, Cooper. Mariée à Cooper. Enceinte de Cooper. C'était trop dur de réfléchir. Un mal de tête commencait à s'installer.

"Tu es dans la merdre," dit Naomi après un moment de silence.

"Je sais ! Aide-moi !" gémit-elle malgré elle. Ce qui signifait gémir comme un bébé. Cooper était le meilleur dans ce domaine - non, pas maintenant. C'était un mauvais endroit pour y penser. Elle devait juste oublier cette partie de son cerveau, remplie de Cooper, du rêve, de pancake, de mariage ou encore de bébé.

Naomi était sur le point de dire quelque chose lorsque un intrus indésirable l'interrompit. Saleté d'autres personnes ! Ils ne devraient pas exister sur cette planète quand elle avait besoin d'aide ! Ils ne savaient pas qu'elle était la priorité extrême ?

"Désolé Naomi, mais Mr et Mme Daniels sont ici," dit Dell en passant sa tête à travers l'ouverture de la porte.

Naomi la regarda, s'excusant. "Je dois les voir. Je te retrouve plus tard, et nous en reparlerons, d'accord ?"

Elle hocha la tête, mais ne bougea pas de son siège jusqu'à ce que Naomi n'ait quitté son bureau pour accueillir les patients. Dell était toujours là, souriant d'un air suffisant.

"Tu couches avec Cooper ?"

Elle grimaça, "Oh, la ferme !"

Le sourire suffisant resta sur son visage.

"Gamin !"

Voilà, elle s'était débarassée de lui. Elle sortit du bureau, satisfaite, jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit Cooper dans la cuisine. Elle se précipita vers son bureau. Porte fermée et rideaux baissés.


	7. Ca ne veut rien dire

Je sais que peu de personne lisent cette hsitoire mais je tiens à remercier Pedibus et Molly pour leurs gentilles reviews.

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Ca ne veut rien dire**

Elle avait vraiment besoin de se relaxer avec quelque chose. N'importe quoi. Un massage. Du chocolat. Un film. De l'acool. Cooper. Merde ! A midi, elle avait décidé qu'elle n'aimait plus son travail, et à la première occasion en parlerait à Naomi, la convaincrait et partirait aux Bahamas. Ils avaient probablement moins de vol de chaussure excentrique là-bas et certainement moins de Cooper. Merde ! Cette chose Ne-Pas-Penser-A-Cooper ne marchait pas du tout.

Elle avait essayé de se raisonner. Lui parler serait-il vraiment mal ? Non. Il était Cooper, il pourrait faire la conversation sur des légumes qu'elle le trouverait intéressant. Voilà pourquoi elle rêvait probablement de lui. Non, ne pas penser à ça. C'était un territoire dangereux et elle ne voulait vraiment vraiment pas y penser. Ce n'était pas un bon sujet de réflexion. Jamais. En réalité, peut-être pourrait-elle demander cette drogue que certains patients traumatisés prennent. Maintenant, c'était une idée...

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et lorsqu'elle leva la tête, elle vit Naomi et Pete entrer. Elle leur sourit, mais ils étaient probablement capable de voir qu'elle faisait semblant. Naomi semblait vouloir dire quelque chose mais Pete commenca à rire, ce qui signifiait...

"Tu sais ?" Elle se leva. Puis comprenait que la porte était ouverte, elle courut la fermer et revint vers Naomi. "Il sait ?"

Cela devenait de pire en pire. Oh mon dieu, elle allait devenir folle. D'accord, se calmer. Le calme d'une splendide plage dans les Caraïbe. Des palmiers, du sable blanc, des hamacs... Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Allait-elle vraiment abandonner ses patients ? Quelle blague ! Non, c'était généralement mauvais d'arrêter de croire en la carrière que l'on s'était choisie. La psychologie était une bonne science. Elle avait besoin de continuer à se le dire. Et probablement trouver un thérapeute.

"Calme toi, Violet. Nous savons tous," dit Pete en s'asseyant sur son divan.

Et comment exactement ça allait la calmer ? Attendez, avait-il dit qu'ils savaient tous ?

"Tout le monde sait ?" demanda-t-elle avec horreur.

"Oui." Ce fut Naomi qui parla cette fois, et la culpabilité se lisait sur son visage. Voila ce qui arrivait quand on agissait comme si on était au lycée.

"Est-ce que Cooper sait ?" murmura-t-elle en s'asseyant elle aussi.

Elle libéra un long soupir de soulagement lorsque Pete secoua la tête. Au moins c'était rassurant. Maintenant, combien de temps pourrait-elle avoir confiance en deux femmes, le gourou de la médecine alternatif, le docteur bien-être et le receptionniste surfeur pour garder son secret ? C'est ce qu'elle pensait...

"Ne t'inquiète pas. Personne n'a ri," la rassura Naomi. "Enfin, sauf Dell. Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour lui," dit-elle en lui tapotant l'épaule.

Violet se leva. "D'accord. Ca va aller. Je dois me préparer pour mon prochain patient." Elle se tourna pour quitter son bureau et pouvait jurer avoir vu Peter rigoler. Super. Néanmoins, ses deux collaborateurs la suivirent.

"Hey Dell, j'ai besoin du dossier de Shannon McKay, s'il te plait," dit-elle, espérant que leur conversation se limiterait aux opérations.

Dell acquiesça, sortit un dossier et le posa sur le comptoir. Avant qu'elle ne puisse le prendre, il posa également une assiette remplie de cookies. "Cookies au chocolat. J'ai pensé que les gosses aimeraient," sourit-il et elle voulut le frapper.

Elle entendit ses collègues rire derrière elle et pointa un doigt sur lui, "Espèce de sale gamin," siffla-t-elle.

Au lieu d'une réponse venant de lui, un autre homme voulut lui parler. Le mauvais homme. Mon dieu, c'était vraiment un endroit dangereux oû se trouver.

"Hum, Violet ? Je pourrais te parler ?" Il semblait incertain. Et elle recula, tant à la perspective de lui parler que de l'éviter comme elle en avait pris l'habitude. Heureusement, autant Naomi que Pete virent son visage affolé et décidèrent d'intervenir.

"Cooper, j'ai besoin de te parler d'un de mes patients ?" dit Pete en le faisant se tourner vers lui. "Le dossier est dans mon bureau. Ce sera rapide." Cooper jeta un dernier coup d'oeil vers Violet avant de suivre Pete et elle voulut hurler. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas se cacher de Cooper. Elle regarda les cookies. Mariage. Enfants. Elle avait le choix, mais se cacher ? Comment dites-vous à votre meilleur ami que votre subconscient l'a choisit comme étant l'homme de votre vie ? Et ca ne voulait rien dire. Il n'y avait aucun mot pour décrire cette situation. Pas dans notre langue en tout cas.


	8. C'était quelqu'un d'autre

**Chapitre 8 : C'était quelqu'un d'autre**

Elle l'évitait toujours. Cela voulait dire que l'état de la situation actuelle était pire que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait être pire que voir Violet retourner avec Allan ? Non. Elle n'était pas... elle ne pouvait pas être enceinte ! Est-ce qu'elle pourrait ? Merde ! Violet était enceinte, ce n'était pas de lui et Allan n'était pas le bon gars. Pourquoi ne lui parlait-elle pas ? Elle savait qu'il serait positif et encourageant ; n'est-ce pas ? D'accord, il feindrait seulement de l'être ; en réalité il se frapperait la tête contre le mur. Mais ça allait sur la liste de chose que Violet ne devait pas savoir.

Il suivit à contre-coeur Pete dans son bureau, et fut surpris de voir que Sam s'y trouvait déjà. Le fait que ces deux là connaissaient son problème le rendait légèrement anxieux.

"Pourquoi l'aidez-vous ?" demanda-t-il finalement après que Pete ait refermé la porte. Il s'appuya contre la table d'acuponcture et attendit une réponse. Rien ne vint. Il respira profondément et se persuada que le fait qu'il n'ait eu aucune réponse n'était pas nécessairement une mauvaise chose. Il echoua.

"Pourquoi Violet ne me dit-elle pas qu'elle est retournée avec Allan ?" demanda-t-il. Ou plutôt pourquoi Violet ne lui disait-elle rien du tout ? Pourquoi l'évitait-elle comme la peste ? Pourquoi était-elle effrayée ? Il se contenterait de n'importe quelle réponse, même si Violet ne lui parlait plus jamais. Ils ne devaient pas forcément parler d'Allan. Juste... parler. Il voulait lui parler de hottness76 et voir sa réaction de dégoût. Parce qu'elle était vraiment mignonne quand elle le regardait ains. En fait, ils n'avaient même pas à parler, ils pouvaient seulement regarder des films et boire. Il la laisserait même choisir, bien qu'elle choississe des films de filles. Il savait qu'elle était... Mais tout de même, combien de film sur un pauvre type tombant amoureux d'une fille riche Hollywood pouvait-il faire ?

Sam et Pete se regardèrent, et il attendit avec espoir une réponse. Pete ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais semblait avoir perdu sa langue alors Sam intervint avec de vraiment vraiment mauvaises nouvelles.

"Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour Allan, Cooper," dit-il avec un demi-sourire.

Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Il ne devait pas s'inquiéter pour Allan... Merde. C'était quelqu'un d'autre. Il savait comment faire avec Allan, mais quelqu'un d'autre... Il n'était pas préparé pour quelqu'un d'autre ! Une autre personne marchait sur son territoire privé et ça craignait. D'accord, Violet était en fait... Non. Elle l'était. Violet était son territoire privé. Il se fichait de ce que ça pourrait signifier pour les autres. Violet était la chose la plus importante dans sa vie et cela signifiait qu'elle était son territoire privé. Et malheureusement, on ne lui permettait pas de le défendre.

"Alors elle n'est définitivement pas avec Allan ?" demanda-t-il doucement, essayant toujours d'assimiler le fait que Violet était capable de trouver quelqu'un d'autre juste sous son nez. Ses chances diminuaient de jour en jour et il détestait ça. Au moins elle n'était pas enceinte. Pas vrai ?

"Elle définitivement pas avec Allan," dit Pete en jetant un coup d'oeil vers Sam, mais Cooper n'avait pas l'énergie ni la volonté de regarder.

"Tu devrais lui parler," dit Sam, et Pete et Cooper le regardèrent douteusement.

"Elle ne veut pas me parler."

"Elle ne veut pas lui parler."

Sam soupira. "Cooper. Tu sais ce que tu ressens. Ca ne va surement pas changer, quoi qu'il arrive avec Violet."

Il marquait un point.

"Donc... J'irais lui parler." Peut-être qu'il pourrait lui faire dire qui était l'autre personne. Non ! Il s'était promis de ne pas y penser. Penser à ça le rendrait juste plus amer et ce n'était généralement pas une bonne chose lorsque vous essayiez de convaincre votre meilleure amie de recommencer à vous aimer. La vie ça craint.

"Vas lui parler," acquiesça Sam en lui tappotant l'épaule avant de sortir. Pete et lui ne bougèrent pas durant un moment avant que Pete ne tienne la porte ouverte devant lui.

"J'ai des patients."

"Oh. Ouais... désolé," dit-il avant de quitter le bureau.

"Cooper," le rappela Pete. Et lorsqu'il se retourna, "Sois un homme."

Cooper sourit en guise de remerciement et retourna dans son bureau. Malgré ce que Pete et Naomi et même Violet disaient, être un homme n'était pas vraiment un chose facile. Sérieusement, on devrait leur fournir un mode d'emploi, ou autre chose.


	9. Ca lui faisait vraiment, vraiment peur

**Chapitre 9 : Ca lui faisait vraiment, vraiment peur**

Elle savait qu'il était là avant qu'il ne frappeà sa porte. Il était là depuis plusieur minutes, mais elle garda la tête froide malgré son esprit bouillonnant. Cooper était...Cooper et ne pas lui avoir parlé ces deux derniers jours l'avait presque rendue folle. Elle n'avait pas compris avantà quel point elle était dépendante de son meilleur ami et ça lui faisait peur. Ca lui faisait vraiment, vraiment peur. Lui parler était une chose qu'elle voulait pplus que tout et qu'elle redoutait également.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge avant de parler. "Je sais que... hum, je sais." Il hocha la tête pour un effet supplémentaire.

Elle n'était pas certaineà cet instant si elle était soulagée ou bien si son coeur s'était serré un peu. Il connaissait son horrible, embarrassant et terrible secret et il était pourtant là. C'était Cooper et elle l'aimait pour ça. Mais en tant que psychiatre, elle savait que les rêves ne signifient rien d'habitude.

"Vraiment ?" Elle leva finalement les yeux vers lui. Il était debout, maladroit, devant son canapé et il semblait si incertain qu'elle eut envie de le prendre dans ses bras. Mais elle ne pouvait pas parce qu'elle ne savait plus comment se comporter avec lui désormais. Elle essaya d'imaginer comment elle se sentirait si la situation était inversée et elle réalisa que ça ne se serait pas passé ainsi parce que Cooper lui aurait probablement parler de ça le jour d'après et ils en auraient ri. Sauf qu'elle ne pouvait pas en rire, et elle ne pensait pas le vouloir.

"Ouais... Je regrette juste que tu ne me l'ais pas dit," continua-t-il.

Elle acquiesça. "Je sais. Je suis désolé. J'ai... je n'étais pas certaine de ce que tu penserais. Je n'étais pas sûre de ce que j'en pensais alors..." Elle divagua jusqu'à ce qu'il l'interrompe.

"Peu importe," dit-il un peu trop hativement et elle le regarda avec curiosité. Peut-être qu'il prenait ça d'une façon pire qu'elle ce qu'elle pensait. "Nous sommes toujours amis, hein ?"

Elle rit et se leva. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle ferait sans lui. "Evidemment." Elle marcha vers lui et posa sa main sur son épaule. "Nous serons toujours amis." Elle sourit doucement et regrettait de ne pas croire en ses propres paroles. En fait, non. Elle y croyait, c'était en le 'toujours' dans lequel elle doutait.

Et c'était la pire chose parce qu'elle savait par expérience que le rejet était une situation qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais revivre. Venant d'Allan, elle pouvait la supporter. Mais il s'agissait de Cooper, qui était une histoire totalement différente. Une de celle qu'elle ne voulait même pas lire.

Il souriait, et elle était heureuse d'être capable de le faire se sentir mieux parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas dire la même chose pour elle. Il mit ses mains autour d'elle, l'entourant dans une chaude étreinte et elle se rappela tout ce qu'elle avait manqué ces deux derniers jours.

Lorsqu'il la lâcha, elle fit de même, un peu hésitante. Il la regarda et sourit. "Je suppose que je te verrais demain, Ami."

Elle rit et hocha la tête. Il lui sourit en guise d'au revoir et sortit, avec un peu plus d'assurance que lorsqu'il était entré. C'était tout ce qu'elle voulait, s'assurer qu'ils étaient toujours amis.

Amis. Elle s'assit sur son canapé et entoura ses genoux de ses bras. Voilà oû ils en étaient. Et ils n'iraient probablement jamais plus loin. Cela brisa son coeur, juste un peu. Elle l'ai... Non. Elle ne pouvait pas le dire. Le dire rendrait ça réel. Et la réalité, ça faisait mal. La réalité ferait qu'il serait plus dur pour elle de le voir chaque jour, sachant qu'elle avait un rêve. Il serait enferméà clé et demain elle serait assiseà côté de lui durant la réunion du matin, et ils plaisanteraient sur l'autorité de Charlotte King. Ils déjeuneraient ensemble et passeraient probablement trop de temps dans la cuisine au lieu de travailler. Il lui parlerait d'une certaine fille sur Internet elle feindrait d'être dégoûter. Amis. Elle étreignit ses genoux un peu plus fort. Ca marcherait.


	10. C'est réel

**Chapitre 10 : C'est réel**

Elle resta debout devant la porte durant six minutes entières avant qu'elle ne s'ouvre. Tout ce temps, son esprit tourbillonnait et son coeur cognait dans sa poitrine. Ca lui avait pris une demi-heure, d'arriver chez elle, prendre une douche et réaliser qu'elle n'avait d'autre choix que la réalité. C'était réel et elle ne pouvait pas y échapper. Et pour la première fois, elle ne s'avait pas si elle le voulait. Peut-être qu'elle voulait agir et voir ce qui arriverait.

"Violet ?" La porte s'ouvrit et Addison la fixa, confuse. Ce qui était compréhensible, puisqu'il était aux alentours de 23 heures.

"Salut. Je sais qu'il est vraiment tard. Et nous ne sommes pas amies. Mais j'ai vraiment, vraiment besoin de... discuter."

Addison la regarda une autre seconde avant d'eurouler plus fermement sa robe de chambre autour d'elle et de hocher la tête. "Entre. Est-ce que ça va ?"

Oui. Non. Elle n'était même pas sûr. Allait-elle bien ? Qui appeler lorsque vous vous rendez compte que vous êtes amoureuse de votre meilleur ami ? Oh mon Dieu. C'était réel et elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle devait faire. Et bien, lui dire. Si seulement c'était aussi facile que ça.

Addison lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur le sofa, puis s'assit à côté d'elle. "Discutons," sourit-elle d'une manière rassurante.

Comment l'exprimer ? "Je crois que je l'aime," dit-elle en fixant ses mains. Non. Elle ne le pensait pas. Elle le savait. Elle savait qu'elle aimait la façon dont il faisait son café, même si c'était légèrement différente de la façon dont elle le faisait. Elle savait qu'elle aimait comment il jouait avec ses cheveux quand ils regardaient un film. Elle savait qu'elle aimait qu'il lui apporte à manger même si elle finissait par cuisiner de toute façon. Et elle savait qu'elle voulait que ce rêve, les matins froid dans le lit, les tintements de métal et oui, même le fait de se dandiner, soit réel.

Sa collХègue rouquine semblait ne pas comprendre. "Bien, d'accord, je veux dire. Vous êtes tous les deux très proche, pas vrai ?"

Elle hocha la tête avec force. "J'aime Cooper. Je l'aime."

"Oh Ouch," lâcha Addison. "J'imagine que tu ne lui as pas dit."

Elle secoua la tête à nouveau, avec un peu moins de force et le regrettant un peu.

"Ca m'est arrivé une fois," dit Addison en réfléchissant.

Violet releva la tête. Avec un peu de chance, ce serait une histoire avec une fin heureuse. "Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ?"

"Il ressentait la même chose. Nous nous sommes mariés. Nous avons vécus heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps." Elle fit une pause. "Puis j'ai couché avec son meilleur ami et il est tombé amoureux d'une interne à l'autre bout du pays. Mais c'est une autre et très longue histoire."

Elle rit et Addison continua. "Mais comme tu es sa meilleure amie, je ne pense pas que tu auras le même problème."

Violet retint sa respiration. "Tu pense qu'il..."

Elle secoua la tête. "Je ne sais pas. Mais lui parler serait mieux que d'attendre chez toi qu'il se montre sur le pas de ta porte."

Elle se leva, acquiesça et une fois encore pensa à Cooper. Et ne s'y opposa pas cette fois là. "Merci. Je devrais..." Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à la porte. Elle devrait partir et trouver comment dire à son meilleur ami qu'être ami avec lui n'est pas assez.

Addison se leva et sourit. "Bonne chance."

Elle avait reformulé cette phrase 'Je t'aime' de 50 façon différente le temps d'arriver chez elle. Aucune d'elle ne paraissait assez bonne. Comment le dire exactement ? Simplement le laisser échapper ? Oû le mettre par écrit ? Doit-on même utiliser des mots ? L'idée de répéter le baiser pancake réchauffa un peu son coeur.


	11. Ce n'était pas supposé se passer ainsi

**Chapitre 11 : Ce n'était pas supposé se passer ainsi**

Des coups frappés à la porte la réveillèrent. Elle grogna en sortant du lit et marcha vers le bruit incessant.

"J'arrive !"

Elle ouvrit la porte.

"Cooper ?"

Oh Mon Dieu. Elle n'était pas supposée le voir si tôt. Elle ne savait toujours pas quoi dire, ni comment le dire. Pourquoi était-il ici ?

"Cooper. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Il est trois heures du matin," dit-elle, mais ouvrit la porte plus grand pour le laisser entrer. Respire, Violet. Inspirer, expirer. Inspirer, expirer.

"Ouais. Je sais. Je suis désolé." L'excuse se lisait dans son regard. "J'ai juste... je voulais... j'ai besoin... j'ai besoin de retirer ce que je t'ai dit plus tôt."

Elle se creusa la tête pour se souvenir de ce qu'il avait dit, mais rien ne vînt. Elle le regarda et il continua.

"Je ne peux pas être ton ami."

Quoi ? Comment était-elle supposée lui dire qu'elle aimait s'il ne pouvait même pas être ami avec elle ? C'était supposé être quelque chose dont ils pourraient en rire ! Comment un rêve pouvait-il ruiner sa vie ? C'était une série d'images, de pensées, d'émotions que les personnes ressentent dans leurs esprits alors qu'ils dorment ! Elle hyperventila intérieurement, priant pour que ce soit un cauchemar.

Elle secoua la tête. "Je ne comprends pas."

"Violet, je ne peux pas être cette personne. Etre celui qui te donne des conseils sur un type et te pousses à avoir un rendez-vous chaque vendredi. Je ne veux pas être ton meilleur ami. Je ne peux pas. Et j'en suis désolé."

Elle attendit patiemment qu'il termine, son esprit bouillonnant. Elle n'était pas sûre de savoir comment commencer une phrase, ou en terminer une.

"De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?" demanda-t-elle après un moment.

"Quoi ? Tu sais de quoi je parler. Tu sais que je sais. Tu as Quelque d'Autre !" lâcha-t-il, tendu.

Quoi ? Elle continua à le regarder, confuse. Elle était toujours incapable de former une phrase.

"Ce que je dis, Vi, c'est que je ne peux pas rester assis là et être ton ami, tandis que Lui à le reste du paquet !" dit Cooper avec frustration. Et elle était frustrée, elle aussi, parce qu'elle n'avait toujours aucune idée de quoi il parlait. Mais elle commancait à comprendre qu'il ne savait peut-être pas pour le rêve après tout. Et elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle ressentait à propos de ça.

"Cooper. Personne n'a tout le paquet." Elle secoua la tête et essaya de masquer son sourire. Elle avait un paquet. Et il le reconnaissait. Serait-il mal venu de le lui offrir maintenant ?

Il bougea ses bras maladroitement. "Et Pancake Man et les Bee Gees ?"

Elle commenca à rire. Il était jaloux de lui même. "Cooper. C'est un rêve que j'ai fait."

Il la fixa une seconde. "Oh. Alors pourquoi tu m'évites ?"

"C'est à propos de toi."

Il la regarda, et ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais se tut rapidement. Il regarda autour d'elle, puis son regard se posa à nouveau sur elle avant qu'il n'aille s'assoir sur le sofa. Elle s'assit à côté de lui. Il se tourna vers elle, ouvrit à nouveau la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais rien ne sortit.

Finalement, après un long silence. "Alors il n'y a personne d'autre ?" demanda-t-il.

Elle secoua la tête. "Je ne veux personne d'autre."

Voilà. Elle l'avait dit. Ou du moins quelque chose d'équivalent. C'était à son tour maintenant. Il posa sa main sur son genou et sourit.

Et son visage fut remplacé par le plafond sombre de sa chambre. C'est une blaque ! Elle gémit fortement et couvrit son visage de son oreiller. Elle détestait lorsque les gens jouaient avec sa santé mentale et maintenant son propre esprit lui jouait des tours. Et maintenant elle était troublée et fatiguée et amoureuse. Ce n'était même pas le matin. Qu'était-elle supposée faire ? Retourner dormir ? Probablement.


	12. C'était ce qu'elle voulait

**Chapitre 12 : C'était ce qu'elle voulait**

Elle n'allait pas travailler aujourd'hui. Elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas penser ni réfléchir normalement et elle ne voulait pas être reponsable d'avoir ruiner la vie de ses patients avec de mauvais conseils venant d'un psy fou. C'était la meilleure idée qu'elle avait eu de toute la semaine, et probablement la plus mauvaise puisque Cooper continuait à appeler. Et elle continuait à ne pas décrocher. Cela la tuait intérieurement, parce que chaque fois qu'il laissait un message, il lui paraissait un peu plus désespéré de lui parler.

Elle décida de faire sa Naomi en repoussant toute la peine et la douleur en compenssant par la nourriture. De la glace pour être exact. Et deux pots plus tard, elle ne se sentait pas vraiment mieux.

Elle trouva la télécommande et coupa le son. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'un couteau qui pouvait couper le métal ou d'un batteur trois vitesse, mais c'était surement mieux que de regarder n'importe quoi qui pourrait lui rappeler sa vie. Elle se pencha et appuya sur le bouton play de son répondeur.

BEEEEP

"Hey Vi, c'est Cooper. Je... tu n'es pas venue aujourd'hui et j'espère que tu vas bien... Nous allons bien. Pas vrai ? Hum, appelle-moi."

BEEEEP

"C'est Cooper. Encore. Juste... fais moi savoir si tu vas bien. S'il te plait."

BEEEEP

"Violet, c'est moi. Je sais... J'appelle trop. Je voulais... Notre conversation la nuit dernière n'a rien à voir avec le fait que tu n'es pas venue, n'est-ce pas ? Vraiment, ça n'a aucune importance. Nous pouvons parler à nouveau, appelle-moi."

BEEEEP

"Je suis désolé. C'est probablement important pour toi, et je n'y pensais même pas. Nous ne devons pas en parler. Nous parlerons d'autres trucs. C'est ce que nous faisons."

BEEEEP

"Tu sais quoi, je n'aurais même pas dû en parler du tout. Je suis désolé. Et si j'ai dit quoi que ce soit, qui t'a rendu folle... Juste dis-le moi. Je te paierais un resto, ou un café. Je te laisserais choisir les films pour le mois prochain. D'accord, salut !"

BEEEEP

"Moi encore. Nous allons toujours trainer ensemble, hein ? Rien ne change. Amis. Amis ?"

BEEEEP

"Violet. C'est moi, Cooper, ton ami. Je vais rentrer maintenant. S'il te plait appelle-moi. Ou au moins fais-moi savoir que tu es toujours vivante. D'une façon ou d'une autre. Les signaux de fumée marchent bien. Tu, euh, m'as manqué aujourd'hui."

BEEEEP

Elle soupira. Ce dernier appel datait d'il y a une heure. Il était chez lui maintenant. Elle pourrait appeler et il répondrait probablement. Elle pourrait passer chez lui et il ouvrirait la porte. C'est ce qu'il ferait, mais tout de suite, elle ne savait pas si c'était ce qu'elle voulait.

Elle remit le son et les jingles des spots publicitaires envahirent son salon. Elle regarda un jeune homme apparaitre à l'écran, son bras autour d'une fille.

"Nous avons acheté le Robot-Vacuum l'année dernière et ça nous a changé la vie," sourit la gars.

La fille hocha la tête. "Il nous a fait gagner du temps et maintenant nous pouvons faire des choses plus importantes." Elle sourit de façon suggestive au gars.

"Des choses importantes comme passer du temps avec notre famille et les personnes que nous aimons," dit le gars en étreignant la fille.

Violet éteingnit la télévision. Elle savait. C'était ce qu'elle voulait. Elle grimpa à toute allure les escaliers et sauta sous sa douche. C'était ce qu'elle voulait et elle allait l'avoir. Ou du moins, elle allait essayer.


	13. C'était simple

**Chapitre 13 : C'était simple**

Cooper raccrocha le téléphone contre-coeur. Elle ne lui répondait pas probablement parce qu'il l'ennuyait avec ses inquiétudes. Mais il était inquiet. Elle n'était pas étrange et folle. Elle ne l'était pas. Elle n'était tout simplement pas là. Et il détestait ça. Au moins quand elle l'évitait, il était toujours capable de la voir. Maintenant elle avait juste disparu. Et il priait pour que ce ne soit pas cause de ce qu'il avait dit. Ne devrait-il pas l'affronter ? Peut-être était-ce une erreur. Peut-être qu'elle ne voulait simplement pas en parler. Particulièrement pas lui.

Mais il devait parler de ça avec elle parce que c'était ce qu'ils faisaient et qu'il devait s'assurer que ça allait entre eux. Il en avait besoin, car autrement il ne pourrait pas penser à autre chose et alors il ne pourrait pas faire son travail. Il en avait besoin. Qu'ils soient... en bon terme.

Les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent sur le cabinet et il dit adieu cette très très très mauvaise journée. C'était une journée sans Violet. Alors mauvaise. Il s'appuya contre le mur. Parce que si ça n'allait pas entre eux, il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait de lui-même.

--

Il fallut de nombreux changements de tenues à Violet avant d'être satisfaite. Que devait-elle porter exactement pour ce genre de chose ? Une jupe ? Non. Un pantalon ? Trop professionnel. Devait-elle mettre une tenue habillée ? Etait-ce une célébration ? Ugh. Il devrait y avoir un mode d'emploi indiquant ce qu'on devait porter lorsqu'on veut dire à quelqu'un qu'on l'aime.

Aimer. Wow. Elle était surprise à quel point c'était facile à dire. C'était Cooper. Idiot, immature, son Cooper. Et elle l'aimait. Elle hocha la tête en se regardant dans le miroir.

Finalement vêtue d'une robe simple, elle attrapa son sac et ses clés. Elle laissait son portable chez elle car il n'y avait qu'une seule personne avec qui elle voulait parler, et elle allait le retrouver. Elle prit une prodonde inspiration. C'était simple. Elle aimait Cooper. Et elle allait lui dire.

Elle ouvrit la porte et s'arrêta.

"Cooper ?"

Il regarda sa robe et son sourire s'effaça. "Tu vas quelques part. Désolé. Je vais juste..." Il se tourna pour partir mais elle attrapa son bras.

"Non. Reste. J'étais... Je... Ca fait longtemps que tu es ici ?" demanda-t-elle, tenant toujours son bras. Elle n'était pas prête à le laisser partir.

Il baissa les yeux sur sa main et leva un sourcil, mais la suivit quand elle le tira l'intérieur. Elle le lâcha pour fermer la porte et resta debout face elle, rassemblant ses pensées. Cooper était là. Dans sa maison. Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle avait prêvu et elle n'était pas certaine de se rappeler ce qu'elle voulait dire désormais.

Elle sentit une main sur son paule. "Vi, ça va ?"

Elle se tourna et sourit. "Je... Tu veux boire quelque chose ?" Elle passa devant lui et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Elle y était presque arrivée lorsqu'il parla. "Je dois parler te parler."

Elle s'arrêta et changea de cap, s'asseyant sur son divan. Parler, c'était bien. Parler lui permettrait de partager ce qu'elle ressentait. Mais elle voulait vraiment l'embrasser. Non. Pas l'embrasser. Du moins, pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui ais dit qu'elle l'aimait. Mais et si... Mon dieu, elle voulait vraiment l'embrasser ! Tout de suite. Elle s'assit sur ses mains pour se retenir, alors qu'il s'asseyait à côté d'elle.

Il inspira et expira plusieurs fois en jouant avec ses mains. "Je... Je ne pense pas pouvoir le faire."

Des choses vinrent se briser dans son briser, y compris son coeur. "Faire... faire quoi ?" hésita-t-elle.

Il s'empara de sa main, et elle remarqua à quel point elle s'emboitait parfaitement avec la sienne, et son coeur se serra un peu plus alors qu'elle attendait sa réponse. Il ouvrit la bouche à plusieurs reprises, cherchant ses mots. "Je ne peux pas... être juste ton ami, Violet. Je veux... j'ai besoin de plus."

Et elle sauta. Littéralement, elle lui sauta dessus. Elle le poussa sur le divan alors que sa bouche recouvrait la sienne. Elle sentit sa surprise et fut soulagée lorsqu'il commenca l'embrasser en retour. Et c'était meilleur que son rêve. C'était une chose auquelle elle n'aurait jamais pensé. Les mains de Cooper caressaient son dos et il l'embrassait vraiment. Elle se demanda pourquoi elle n'avait pas compris qu'elle l'aimait des années plus tôt. Elle recula brusquement lorsque l'oxygène devint crucial, parce qu'elle ne tenait pas à mourir spontanément, pas encore.

Il plongea son regard dans le sien, et ils commencèrent rire, rendant leur respiration lourde encore plus hachée. Il caressa sa joue et sourit. "Je suis content qu'on soit sur la même longueur d'onde."

Et elle l'embrassa à nouveau. Puis elle s'arrêta, s'allongea sur lui, le regard dans le vide.

"Quoi ?" demanda-t-il curieusement.

"J'attends juste de me réveiller."

Il semblait perplexe, et elle se promit de lui dire plus tard. Bien, pas verbalement, mais elle croyait que l'embrasser à nouveau compenserait. Elle était heureuse avec ce compromis. Et à la façon dont il sourait dans leur baiser, elle pensa qu'il l'était aussi.

Cela lui prit un moment pour réaliser qu'elle était toujours allongée sur lui, en robe. Et même après ça, elle ne fit aucun mouvement pour bouger. Et elle ne pensait pas qu'il le voulait. La façon dont il tenait sa taille lui disait qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle bouge.


	14. C'était leur truc

**Chapitre 14 : C'était leur truc**

Violet commencait comprendre pourquoi Addison trouvait que l'ascenseur était un tel... aphrodisiaque. Elle était là, debout, un frappucino dans une main, la main de Cooper dans l'autre, elle regrettait que les numéros clignotants défilent si rapidement. En fait, elle regrettait que les numéros défilent tout court. Elle regarda avec regret le bouton d'arrêt d'urgence. Non. Ils étaient au travail. Bien, en chemin. Et... non. Elle ne pouvait même pas y penser. Parce que si elle y pensait, elle n'arriverait plus travailler. Mais d'une bonne façon. Elle lui sourit espièglement, avant de sourire largement. Il lui sourit en retour et elle n'eut plus vraiment envie d'aller travailler.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et ils marchèrent vers l'accueil, se souriant chaleureusement avant de partir dans des directions opposées. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge au dessus du bureau de Dell. Il était 9h. Seulement 8h avant qu'ils ne puissent rentrer la maison. Elle gémit ; ça allait être une longue journée. Elle sourit à Dell puis continua marcher vers son bureau en ignorant son regard soupçonneux.

Elle était de retour à la cuisine. Avec Cooper et elle comprit à quel point il était facile de passer beaucoup trop de temps ici. Elle était debout à côté de lui en train de se faire un sandwich, tout en mordant à l'occasion dans le sien. Elle prit une gorgée de son café lorsqu'il commenca à baisser sa tête dangereusement vers la sienne. Il sourit machiavéliquement. Elle essaya de l'ignorer. Elle devait l'ignorer. Ils étaient au travail ! Dans la cuisine ! Avec des murs en verre ! Mais il était très près. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur son visage alors qu'elle se penchait vers lui. Dangereusement...

"Bonjour !" entendirent-ils et Cooper attrapa rapidement sa tasse à elle et en but une longue gorgée. Violet, toujours à côté de lui, jeta un coup d'oeil vers la porte oû Naomi entrait, suivi par Pete, Sam et Addison. Quoi, la réunion du matin avait-elle changée de pièce ? Elle sourit, soulagée parce qu'il semblait qu'ils n'avaient pas été attrapés. Cooper frôla ses hanches derrière le comptoir et elle sourit plus encore. C'était leur truc.

Le regard d'Addison voyagea de Cooper à Violet. "Alors, vous êtes de nouveau amis ?" demanda-t-elle.

Ils l'étaient. "Nous le sommes," acquiesça-t-elle. Oui, ils étaient amis.

Il y eut un moment oû tout le monde sembla satisfait. Ils étaient nouveau Violet et Cooper. Plus Violet et Cooper qu'auparavant, mais ils n'avaient pas encore besoin de le savoir.

"Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as dit quand Violet t'a parlé de ses rêves ?" demanda Pete négligement, et elle se figea. Les rêves ! Elle les avait oublié. Et Cooper ne savait rien. Excepté maintenant ! Elle tourna la tête pour voir que sur son visage se mêlaient la confusion et le septicisme. Comment avait-elle pû oublier les rêves ? Oublier n'importe quoi n'était pas difficile lorsque Cooper faisait cette chose avec son... Comment avait-elle pû oublier les rêves ?

Il la regarda et haussa un sourcil. "Les rêves ?"

Naomi et Addison se levèrent de concert et la regardèrent, "Tu ne lui as pas dit ?" Tandis que Sam s'asseyait en riant et que Pete lui souriait en guise d'excuse.

"Je... euh, je..." bégaya-t-elle. "J'allais le faire !"

Pete hocha la tête, et lui tapota l'épaule alors qu'il partait, "Bonne chance."

Sam et Naomi partirent également. Sam riant toujours, Naomi le frappa légèrement pour qu'il arrête.

Addison les regarda tous les deux. "Vous..." Elle ouvrit la bouche pour continuer, mais sembla oublier ce qu'elle voulait dire. Elle décida de partir, les laissant seuls, à nouveau.

Cooper se tourna vers elle, et prit une autre longue gorgée de son café. "Les rêves ?"

Oh... elle n'avait aucune idée de comment expliquer ça. Mais elle devait lui dire. Il se mettrait en colère si elle ne le faisait pas. Et c'est une chose qu'elle ne voulait vraiment pas. Pas maintenant. Maintenant qu'elle savait ce qu'il ressentait... D'accord, sujet de pensée différent. Se concentrer ! Elle devait lui dire.

"Tu sais..." Elle s'arrêta et se mordit la lèvre. "Tu sais comment cette semaine je t'ai..."

"Evité ?" offrit-il.

Elle soupira. "Bien... ouais. Je t'ai évité. C'était parce que... je faisais ces... rêves."

Il la regarda, confus. "Des rêves."

"De toi. Et moi... Ensemble." Elle baissa les yeux vers ses mains. Ainsi il ne verrait pas le rouge colorer ses joues. Ce n'était pas plus facile une fois que vous aviez arrêté d'être amis.

Il ne dit rien pendant un moment, elle releva la tête pour voir si il était toujours là. Il l'était. Il était évidemment perdu dans ses pensées, mais il était là.

"De nous..." commenca-t-il, puis changea de direction. "Est-ce que a a changé ce que tu... ressentais," dit-il en faisant un geste de la main.

"Ca m'a aidé comprendre."

Il sourit à cela, et parce qu'il souriait elle sourit. Elle se rapprocha de lui. Et il sourit plus encore en regardant autour de lui.

Les autres devraient s'habituer à les voir s'embrasser dans la cuisine. Parce qu'elle ne pensait pas que c'était une chose qu'elle voulait arrêter de faire.

"Donc, ca va ?" sourit-elle avec espoir, faisant courir ses doigts sur son torse.

Il acquiesça avec enthousiasme, et son coeur retrouva sa place initiale. "Ca va."

Il se pencha et murmura son oreille. "Tu sais ce que a veut dire, n'est-ce pas ?"

Elle plongea son regard dans le sien, ses yeux d'une merveilleuse nuance de vert la taquinant.

"Ne le dis pas !" le prévint-elle, bien qu'elle ne puisse empêcher le sourire de se former sur ses lèvres.

Il rit, mais continua tout de même. "Je suis... l'homme de tes rêves !"

"Oh la ferme !" rit-elle.

Au lieu de ça, il se tut en l'embrassant à nouveau. L'embrasser de nouveau était vraiment vraiement bien. Les autres feraient mieux de s'habituer à les voir s'embrasser dans la cuisine, parce qu'elle ne pensait pas qu'elle pourrait arrêter de le faire.


	15. C'était foutument joliement près

**Chapitre 15 : C'était foutument joliement près**

Elle se retourna, encore endormie, s'attendant à rencontrer le corps chaud qui avait l'habitude d'être là. Au lieu de cela, elle rencontrer des draps froids et vides. La solitude la réveilla totalement et elle s'assit brusquement. Ses yeux s'habituèrent l'obscurité alors qu'elle réalisait ce qui clochait. Elle était seule. Mais le plus important, elle s'en souciait. Comment cela était-il arrivé, et comment pouvait-elle l'arrêter. Certaines personnes étaient parfaitement heureuse en étant seules. Et elle supposait être l'une d'entre elle. Ce n'était pas bien, parce qu'elle s'habituait à avoir de la compagnie et un jour, comme maintenant, la compagnie partirait. Et elle serait seule. Elle n'était pas supposée s'en inquiétée. Et elle se demanda pendant une seconde si elle devait retourner dormir, mais la perspective des draps froids lui retira cette idée.

La lumière du couloir semblait l'inviter à approcher. Elle descendit du lit et sortit de la chambre. Une voix chaude et relaxante provenait d'une des autres pièces. Qu'est-ce que... D'abord elle se figea ; quelqu'un chantait dans sa maison. Pourquoi ? Son premier instinct était de se précipiter vers la pièce avec une batte de baseball, prête à frapper. Mais alors qu'elle se rapprochait, la panique diminua et la voix devint moins étrange et plus réconfortante.

Il devait avoir vu son ombre dans la lumière du couloir parce qu'il se retourna avant qu'elle ne puisse prononçer un mot. Il lui sourit, et elle décida que c'était bien d'aimer la compagnie.

"Je ne l'ai pas entendu pleurer," dit-elle, bien que ce soit une question. Il ne faisait pas très chaud alors elle mit ses bras autour d'elle.

Il secoua la tête. "Elle n'a pas pleuré." Elle acquiesça, bien sûr. Elle était responsable de cela ; seul le clair de lune mettait en évidence ses doux traits, un mélange d'elle et de lui. Elle se dirgea vers eux et il se décala pour lui permettre de s'approcher du berceau. Il la serra dans ses bras d'une manière qui l'a fit se sentir en sécurité. C'était ainsi que cela devait être. Elle ne supporterait plus d'être seule de nouveau.

Il l'embrassa dans le cou. "Elle est parfaite," murmura-t-il. Elle s'appuya contre lui, savourant sa chaleur.

"Nous avons tellement de chance," sourit-elle. Elle avait toujours beaucoup de mal croire qu'elle l'avait lui, et elle. Et elle était heureuse. Pas parfaitement, évidemment. Il était toujours autant un gamin comme leur fille l'était. Et la maternit n'était certainement pas aussi amusant que ce qu'il paraissait. Mais c'en était foutument joliement près.

"J'ai de la chance. De vous avoir toutes les deux," dit-il.

Elle tourna sa tête. Elle n'était plus etonnée de ses confessions désormais. Mais souvent encore il la choquait en étant toujours idiot et immature, son Cooper qu'elle aimait tellement. Qui l'aimait tellement.

Elle se tourna et l'embrassa, glissant une main derrière sa nuque pour le rapprocher d'elle. Lui même la tenait plus serrer, comme si il ne voulait pas la laisser s'échapper. Ne savait-il pas qu'elle ne voulait aller nulle part ? Jamais. Et à cet instant, elle ne pensait pas qu'elle pourrait partir meme si elle le voulait.

Elle se recula légèrement. "Allons au lit."

Même dans l'obscurité, elle pouvait le sentir lever un sourcil, et rit. "Dormir."

Elle entendit un petit soupir de déception. Elle ne pouvait pas céder. Elle ne devait, parce qu'autrement, ils n'arriveraient jamais dormir. Mais... Non, ils avaient tous les deux des patients le lendemain, et en fait, la nourrice venait plus tôt que d'habitude. Le sommeil était nécessaire, et bon.

Elle pressa ses lèvres doucement sur le front de sa fille, et se souvint du temps oû elle ne voulait pas d'enfants.

Il lui prit la main et elle le suivit dans la chambre.

Violet se réveilla dans une chambre sombre et un bras la retenait contre le matelas. Elle poussa du coude la source de chaleur pour pouvoir se retourner.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" marmonna-t-il, de l'inquiétude dans la voix. Elle sourit et l'embrassa doucement, pour ne pas lui donner d'autres idées.

"J'ai fait un rêve. Un vraiment bon rêve," dit-elle et il ressera son bras autour d'elle pour qu'elle puisse sentir ses battements de coeur. C'était ce qu'elle préférait depuis cette nuit, quand il a dit qu'il était pour elle. Elle sourit, avant de repartir dans le monde des rêves. Elle vivait son rêve. Ou du moins, c'en était foutument joliement près.


End file.
